Once Upon a New Year's Eve
by jaimeastorga2000
Summary: Colin takes Andy to a fair for New Year's eve, and even with some complications such as Andy wating to sleep in instead of going, they end up having quite a nice time together...


This is my first work for this site and, honestly, one of my first works in general. It was made for a writing competition in a site called AWBunker, the first round of which required me to write a romantic fiction. Thatwas the place of birth for this work. It's a bit rushed because of the deadline, but I still hope it will be of your enjoyment.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…. firstly we have to put a disclaimer here, right? Or at least, that's what I see everybody do, and while I am usually not fond of following the norm I think I'll make an exception in this case. XD

DISACLAIMER: I do not own Andy, Colin, Sami, or Advance Wars. If I did I would have made sure the plot of AW2 was a lot deeper and that the "Advisor" part had stayed in all 3 games. They are owned by Nintendo and Intelligent System.

Now, without further preamble….

Once Upona New Year's Eve…

It was on a lovely sunny afternoon on December 31st. The fair was opened, as usual, for the delight of it's costumers and every person was at his or her station, ready to attend to the whims of their guests.

But in spite of all of this, there were no people in the fair right now, except for its workers. That might have had something to do with the huge "CLOSED" sing on display and the locking of all the frontal doors, but that still raised a question: If the fair was apparently shut and locked, why were all of it's installations open, and why were all of it's employees at work?

The answer was that someone had approached the manager earlier today. It had been a CO in blue, impeccable military uniform asking for something.

At first, the fair's owner had been so outraged at the petition he urged the CO to leave, but a small wave from a hand full of bills was enough to shut him up, his mouth too busy laying on the floor to be of much use in speaking. Eventually and after a bit of negotiation, the manager had agreed to the request. He bid the CO farewell, a grateful smile on his face as he still gripped with his two hands the money he had received for his promised services. And this had just been the down payment; a big sum of money had been offered for when it was all done. 40,000G. Enough to buy his whole fair twice and certainly well over the range of pay of most military officers in Wars World; even a CO. In his greed numbed mind, he still found space to wonder who was this CO and why was that favor important enough that such a large amount of money was expended?

Unknownst to the manager, there were two very simple answers to his questions. The CO was Colin, and he had asked to have the fair exclusively for him and for a "friend."

So now, where were these two individuals while the whole fair was waiting for them? one of them was sitting in the lobby of an installation inside the Allied Nation's base in Cosmo Land, patiently waiting for the other. Still he looked at his watch from time to time. After all, the COs had just been given 2 days of leave for New Year's eve (the first of those, today, already half over) and he really wanted to make the most of it.

The other was currently sleeping soundly in a soft and fluffy bed, the kind the officers got while on the installation. Suddenly, however, he was semi-awaked by a loud banging on his front door and an angry voice, which was yelling the question "Are you awake yet?"

He tossed and turned in the noise. After all, every person had a miss, and waking up early was this person's. It might be worth mentioning that 6 P.M. was hardly what anybody could consider "early," but he had been out all night fixing tanks and was now totally exhausted.

Eventually, however, the incessant knocking on the door was enough. Andy shakily stumbled out of bed and, after having hastily put on his shoes, opened the door. "Oh, hey Sami..." he said rubbing his eyes. "...what are you doing up so early?

"ANDY!" Sami screamed. "Colin has already been waiting for you for an hour! And you are just lying there, sleeping your butt off in the only days of leave we get for a month! Why aren't you dressed for your date!"

"Uhhh... what date?" asked an still not fully awake Andy, his hair obscuring his vision by hanging in front of this eyes.

"What!" asked Sami, becoming more enraged by the minute. "The date you promised to go with him on for New Year's eve! Don't tell me you forgot!"

Andy look through squinted eyes, trying to remember what on earth was Sami was talking about when, suddenly, it hit him.

Many months ago in the aftermath of the end of the Omega War and the disbandment of the Allied Nations in Omega Land, many of the COs had been transferred back to Cosmo Land with Jake, Rachel, Sasha, Grimm, and Javier staying behind to guard it. One of them had been Colin, a rich boy from the land of Blue Moon. He hadn't gotten a chance to meet him until then, seeing as how the Allied Nations had not yet existed at the time of the Cosmo Land War, when he had been originally assigned to duty. However, Colin, who was usually a boy who was shy and uptight in the presence of other COs, seemed to be a lot more relaxed and at ease with a boy more around his own age. The two of them had quickly become friends and began to spend all of their free time together. They had been very fun times.

However, for months the two of them had been steadily growing closer to one another, until finally one day when the two of them were just sitting on a hill contemplating the night Colin had ventured to tell Andy that he liked him and asked him to be his boyfriend. Andy had been really reluctant at first. He had never had a relationship with anyone and he wasn't really sure what it would be like. Colin had eventually managed to calm his fears to the point were Andy accepted, and a blushing Colin sealed the compromise with a slight kiss. After that he told him he would have a surprise ready by the New Year, and left in a small hurry because it was getting late. That had been over a month ago, and Colin had later revealed the "surprise" was going to be a date.

"Ohhhh... yeah, I remember..." said Andy scratching his head. "...can't he please come another day? I'm too tired right now..."

Sami mouth hanged open for a few seconds, over come with the infamy of it. Then she took a few quick steps into the room and forcefully threw Andy out, so that he was now sitting on the floor of the hallway outside his door in what seemed to be a very painful position.

"'COME ANOTHER DAY'? THE POOR GUY HAS BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS SINCE THANKSGIVING! If you didn't want to go, you shouldn't have accepted in the first place!"

By now Andy had managed to stand up and was leaning against the wall as he rubbed his pain stiffen neck. "All right, all right, jeez..." He began walking back towards the room.

Sami stepped aside and waited for Andy to walk in. "And you better be ready in 5 minutes!" she yelled, before slamming the door.

Andy stood there, blinking. Sami had just chewed him out. Again. This time over wanting to skip his date with Colin. What else could happen?

Still, now that his brain was working as normal (which wasn't a lot of thought power in Andy's case) he set about looking for some clothes to change unto. Realizing his Orange Star uniform was the only thing he had clean and ironed, he changed into that. It was pretty comfortable to wear anyways, specially since he used shorts instead of pants. As Sami had threatened, he was ready within 5 minutes and once again opened the door to find the aforementioned redhead standing outside, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and angrily tapping a foot.

"'Come another day...' Ha!" she said as she began escorting him through the halls that led to the lobby were Colin was sitting, all the while saying things like "That just goes to show how much consideration you have for others..." "I don't know how you could have that discipline being in the Army!" "I bet if you had a date with a new set of tools you wouldn't want to miss it!" and things of that nature, with the result that Andy eventually locked her out mentally and simply walked; hearing every word Sami was saying, but not listening to a single one.

After some 3 minutes of this they eventually reached the lobby door, where Sami gave one more angry look at Andy before shutting up. For this Andy was grateful, and he stepped out of that door and into the lobby with relief, although still being followed by Sami.

Colin looked up. "Hey Andy!" he said standing up to hug his boyfriend. Andy suddenly felt a lot happier than he had been since he had first woken up and hugged Colin back with both of his arms.

After he was done Colin noticed Sami and suddenly snapped to attention. "G-good evening ma'am!" he babbled out in his characteristical military salute.

Sami just smiled at this. "Oh, Colin, you don't need to salute me. We have the same rank, remember? And besides, I would think you have more important things you would want to be doing right now... such as taking this sleepy head," she shot a look at Andy, "to where you two are going."

Colin relaxed his stance as he suddenly remembered "Oh, yeah!" he said and took Andy's hand to direct him out of the main door of the building. Outside, there stood waiting a long, shiny black limousine, filled with an air of elegance and luxury about it. He opened a door and bid Andy enter it before entering himself and locking the door. Then he rolled down his down because he saw Sami was still standing there.

"At what time are you two coming back?" she asked still smiling.

"Well... I am not sure, really, but I think 1 AM would be a good estimate..."

Sami blinked, thinking it didn't sound too safe for two boys of their ages to be out that late, specially when one of them was as rich as Colin. However, she rapidly calmed down and told herself that she was worrying about them too much. She wasn't their mom, after all. "And I am too young to be that anyway!" she remembered to add before she turned her attention once again to the head that was looking out at her though the open window.

"All right, boys. Have fun! And don't forget, take care!" she grinned and waved at them as the limousine pulled away, while it's two riders did the same from their back seats.

Andy sighted with happiness and turned to look at Colin "I'm sure glad to get away from her..." he said, now lying back on the leather covered seat "she can be scary when she is angry."

Colin laughed, although he knew only too well that was true. Sami had once caught him bribing his soldiers into an advanced fighting state during a battle... his ears still hurt whenever he remembered it.

"Well, where are we going?" asked Andy, bringing Colin out of his little memory and back into the limousine they were riding.

"To a fair!" he answered with a voice that was trying to hide excitement. "I had it closed off for the two of us tonight. It'll be fun, you'll see." He smiled as if to complement his cheerful voice.

The wonder machine of Orange Star was feeling better knowing about this. He had never had a date, after all, so he didn't know what to expect of it. However, if it was a fair, he had a feeling it wouldn't be too bad. He liked fairs; they were always fun and entertaining.

"All right!" he said with a grin. "And when are we getting there?"

"Uhhh..." Colin's face turned to one of inquiry as he turned to the driver and asked him the same question "At what time are we arriving?"

"In about 10 more minutes, sir." Said the driver without taking his eyes off the road.

Colin turned back. "Well, there you go," he said now looking at Andy, who was sitting next to him. Now that he wasn't talking, Andy had some time to look around the limousine. It was very spacious, with several lights on the ceiling illuminating all, black seats all around the back compartment, and several commodities such as 2 TVs and a little bar (filled with juices and sodas instead of whiskeys and brandies, seeing as how this was Colin's limousine). Of the latter he got two colas out at the same time he asked "Hey, Colin, you want a coke?"

The rich boy moved closer to Andy and stretched his hand "Sure!" Andy gave it to him and the two of them started drinking, until about the time the limousine stopped and Andy half chocked on his drink, caught unaware by the sudden stop. This made Colin giggle; Andy looked kind of cute while doing that.

Presently the door next to them was being opened by the driver, a tall man by normal standards dressed in a black attire. The two boys quickly stepped of the car one after the other. Once their feet had hit the ground, they saw the huge entrance into the fair. Next to it there was a sign which said "CLOSED" and what seemed to be a hastily scribbled note under it which said "Something has happened, we are unable to service the public tonight. Please, come back tomorrow."

Andy stared at the sign for a few seconds before turning to Colin. "Was that what you meant when you said you had had the fair closed off for us?"

Colin's first reply was another small giggle as he took some pride into himself, "That's correct, Andy. I came by earlier today while you were sleeping and had some... 'business discussions' with the boss." As he spoke, he began walking towards the entrance, which Andy soon found himself doing as well. "At first he was very reluctant because the New Year's eve profit was one of the greatest ones of the year, but I used my gold card to change his mind." Colin now stood in front of a small gate (ridiculous in size when compared to the grand entrance) which blocked their paths. "Wait a moment..." he searched into his pockets and pulled out a small cell phone. It was a really pretty one, of blue and green tones with clear buttons. Andy didn't have much of a chance to see it, however, because Colin quickly put it in his ear and began speaking into it for a few seconds. Afterwards he hanged up, threw a sideways smile at Andy, and looked at the gate as if waiting for something to happen.

Andy looked as well, but was surprised when the first stimulus came not from his eyes, but from his ears. He heard the sounds of some machinery moving, and from their squeaky sounds decided they needed some more oil (after all, nobody had a better ear for mechanics than Andy). However, he didn't have long to think of that, because at that moment the gate began opening, slowly at first, then faster and farther until finally they stood before a completely open path, one which led straight into the fair. "Shall we?" Colin asked and then took Andy's hand as the two o them walked slowly into the fair.

Once inside, they spend some time trying to figure out where to go first. After all, they had the whole fair to themselves and there would be no lines waiting. Eventually, however, they settled on a few attractions to see first and spend quite a good time watching and taking part in them (Andy had particularly enjoyed one where a woman would turn into an Ape in front of the public and then run around the pair of them trying to scare them, something she actually half-managed to do so with Colin, who ended up clinging to Andy closer than before).

Presently, the two of them were interested in trying some of the more traditional fair games. Colin had pointed to a nearby post for throwing balls at a bottle, and a lady of about 45 dressed in employee clothing motioned for them to come closer.

"Come here, come here, little fellas! You get 5 balls and if you can throw the empty milk bottles standing over there..." she gestured toward a stereotypical small pyramid of glass bottles, "then you get a prize!" She was leaning with one arm on the counter and looking very friendly at the two of them.

"Let me try them, ma'am," Colin asked cheerfully. He wasn't as uptight around civilians, either, even those older than himself. Still, the use of ma'am had been a signal that he respected that woman.

Ball after ball was thrown until all 5 were finished and Colin was exhausted. It had been in vain; the tower, a fair distance away, still stood. "Darn..." he muttered breathing a bit unevenly. "Hey, Andy, why don't you give it a try?"

Until that point, Andy had been sitting next to him and cheering for Colin every time he was going to throw, but now that he heard he was going to get a chance he jumped to his feet. "Sure, I'll give it a go!" he said and grabbed 5 more balls from the lady. At first his luck was no better than Colin's, but eventually at the 4th ball by some miracle he had managed to hit the structure directly in the center and it had come tumbling down, the noise of glass hitting the floor pretty distinct.

Colin was currently clapping from his seat, a very broad grin on his face. "That was very good, Andy!" However, he stopped when he realized the lady had taken out a row of prizes for them to look at. There were several prizes of all sorts, ranging from stuffed and inflatable animals to small souvenirs and watches.

The lady was smiling very lovingly at the two of them. She had chosen her post in the fair because most of the people who showed up there were kids, and kids really gave her heart a lift. Particularly cute "couples" of kids who were probably too young to fully understand the meaning of the term, such as this one. "Well, you won Mr. big strong man. Choose your prize!"

"Yeah Andy, choose one!" Colin encouraged as he looked all over the prizes, wondering which one his boyfriend was going to pick. Andy, however, looked up form the prizes and at Colin. "Nah, it's all right, you can choose one, Colin. I'm just happy I could demolish that tower."

Colin's heart began beating faster. Normally he would have argued for Andy to take the prize instead, but right now his attention was focused on something. It was a simple, but still pretty looking necklaces among the other objects. Colin liked necklaces, and, being rich, had always been able to buy as many of the more expensive one as his heart desired. But he had never had one so... beautiful, so cute in its simplicity and lack of any jewels. He shyly pointed a finger towards it "...uhmm... that one." He said in a little voice that took over him every time he didn't know too well how to say something.

The lady pushed aside the other artifacts and handed the necklace not to Colin, but to Andy. Andy at first was confused at this, but then realized he was supposed to give it to Colin as a present. He opened it with his hands, then slowly and gently put them around Colin's neck until he could close the necklace, then withdrew again. Colin felt he would die of blushing while all of this was going on, but still managed a shy smile towards Andy at the same he blurred out "...Thank You."

From there on, they left the lady's stand after a few quick good-byes and some introductions (turned out the woman's name was Karla, and she had been working at that fair for 5 years). Then they began walking in the night, with no particular aim, still looking left and right to see if something attracted their attention, always close to each other by the hands they held together.

Eventually something caught Andy's eye and he pointed to where a man stood while carrying a big hammer. It was one of those games where you would hit the contraption with all your strength and if you made it hit the top you won. "Wow..." Colin said "I bet commander Max would have no problem making it."

"Yeah..." replied Andy, studying the apparatus with his eyes, "...either him or Jess." He laughed a little, as if he had said something funny.

Colin laughed too, but at that point an alarm began sounding in his watch. He raised his arm and looked at it; it was 11:45 PM.

Colin's eyes grew wide, and suddenly he grabbed Andy's hand and began running through the fair at a fairly high speed. Andy stumbled behind, wondering what was going on at the same time he barely avoided tripping on several occasions "Colin, where are we going to!" he asked in a slightly panicked voice. However, Colin was using all his breath just to run, and so couldn't give Andy an answer until they stopped in front of something large, round, and with many seats on it.

A Ferris wheel.

After some time gasping and putting his weight on his knees, Colin was finally able to regain enough air into his lungs to speak "Sorry for dragging you so suddenly, but I wanted to make sure we really had enough time to get on it." And with that, he opened the door to the compartment that was nearest to the floor, hoped in, and bid Andy do the same.

Of course, this left Andy even more confused than BEFORE his explanation, but nevertheless he followed into the small cabin. He was curious as to what was going to happen until he felt the cabin rise and he remembered Ferris Wheels usually did that to the people inside. However, what they didn't usually do was stop in the middle and leave them hanging many floors from the floor with no apparent explanation, which is what this one did.

Andy got scared at first, and stood up to throw a few looks around into the darkness before he turned to Colin. "Hey, I think the machine broke or something..." Colin only giggled further. Then he replied "No, it didn't broke. I told them to make it this way. Just come back into your seat and relax... I promise it will be fun."

Andy did so and took his seat next to Colin. Then there was just a period of waiting... waiting for what, he didn't know. As if to break the air of awkwardness about the cabin, Colin re-opened the conversation at the same time he turned his head to look at Andy's, whose was really close to his. "Well... did you enjoy your first date?"

Now it was Andy's head that turned around to face Colin's. "Yeah... I really did." He had replied to the query in a softer voice than he intended, and part of his brain registered how cute Colin's face looked from up close... something he hadn't really had time to reflect upon when Colin first kissed him one month ago in Thanksgiving.

Colin's head moved slowly towards Andy's, and his did the same in response. Both had closed their eyes and were blindly advancing until the moment their lips met... it was a soft, small kiss the two of them shared, because at that moment and when they were most enjoying it a huge display of fireworks lighted the sky before them. They looked absolutely beautiful in the dark; show after show of green, purple, yellow and red. Colin and Andy watched each of them pass as they hugged each other, all alone on that Cabin of a Ferris wheel on the lasts seconds of December 31st.

The last of the fireworks must have required amazing coordination, because at the same time Colin's watch beeped to indicate the year was over it exploded into a multi-colored frenzy of light which somehow had managed to spell out in big, bold capital letters:

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, WONDERFUL MECHANIC AND LOVELY RICH BOY!"

That had been Colin's idea, but at this point none of them really cared, and all they wanted to do was to remain in each other's arms as they watched the last of the great fireworks light up the night sky before them.

"Happy New Year, Andy..." Colin mumbled softly.

"Happy New Year, Colin..." Andy answered tenderly, still holding the brown haired boy in his arms and not quite believing that, 6 hours ago, he had been unwilling to go on this date just to get some sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Please review. Good things happen to people who review.


End file.
